Starting from ZET
by Gershon Shupack
Summary: He had always been the protector, watching over the city even when he was seen as the villain. Now, alone and hiding from monsters and a corrupt government, he desperately hopes that nothing will break his perverted mask. But nothing lasts, and he'll have to confront his dark past if he wants a better future. Strong!Naruto and Badass, non-trolling Harem King Issei.


[OP: _**dots and lines**_ \- Yō Hitoto & Mummy-D (_ZETMAN_ OP)]

"Oh, how my heart resonates!"

Everything around him began to fade as the right cross struck the creature's jaw, electricity crackling around his fists as his mind concentrated on the task at hand. _Remember what Johnathan-sensei told you. To use Hamon efficiently, one must learn to control his breathing. Without proper breathing techniques, the Ripple is useless._

"It's pulsing with heat, and light!"

A left swipe, followed by a hard uppercut to its chin. This beast seemed to be rather tough, it shrugged off the attacks of a few Heroes in training, so every strike had to have a good dose of Hamon, to ensure that it would be defeated permanently. He might be head-strong and a bit hyperactive, but he wasn't a idiot like his friend Doyle [to be fair he was a bit like the blonde knight when his first name was fishcake].

"My own blood...is a symphony within me!"

A bicycle kick to the neck, then a straight punch to it's upper torso.

"BLAZING SOLAR...OVERDRIVE!"

The barrage of chain punches would have turned a normal man to paste many times over, but the creature only screeched and roared at this constant bombardment. It's attacker frowned at it's resilience, then remembering he had a class full of future Heroes to save, gritted his pointed teeth and concentrated his attacks, drawing upon the teachings of his sensei Ryuken as he did this.

"ATAH!"

With the signature cry he used whenever he utilized **_Hokuto Shinken_** [North Star Death Fist] the massive beast crashed through the ceiling and disappeared into the blue sky above. Unconsciously, his _**Stand**_ appeared beside him and bisected a distracted Shiguraki, shocking those among the apprentice heroes who were spiritually aware.

(Six Months Later)

(West Genetics Academy Japan, Kuoh District)

"Seriously? These fucking capes really don't know when to quit, do they? I incapacitated two of their best, the blonde girl who can increase in size and the sentient Player with that goddamn wood ability and they still decided that they're not going to stop until they find me and kill me! Although I only hunt to sustain myself, and only targeted low lifes and the scum of the Earth when living in the city, they've decided that somehow I'm a bigger threat than the bandits and oversized gangs ruling over the slums with weaponry that would put the army to shame. Ah well. Good thing I'm the type of guy who can easily disappear in a crowd,"

The young man let out a soft sigh as he made his way towards his second year classroom, ignoring the glares and whispers that came his way. Most of the people spreading rumors and talking shit when they thought he couldn't hear had no idea what it was like to grow up on the streets alone, living in the ruins of the old capital that had been abandoned when the people now known as the 'Social Democrats' in Russia nuked the Chinese in a desperate attempt to turn the tides of the war. Some parts of the world were still contaminated with radioactive waste or filled with the scum of the Earth and the abandoned, governments lied and said the areas were abandoned or dangerous to human habitation.

Making sure to adjust his glasses to avoid raising suspicions [Sarutobi Corp really had some good products, it was a shame he had to steal from them to protect himself] the 'Three Size Scouter' took out his smartphone and began staking out a few spots to begin his habitual ritual of hunting. Although he was now a wanted fugitive in the city, and a target of investigations by law enforcement there for his respective roles in the 'Neo Skull Man' and the massacre at Sarutobi Corp headquaters committed by EVOL under Orochimaru's lead it didn't mean he couldn't sharpen his skills. He had yet to master the full power of his _**Stand**_, after all.

He was so lost in his thoughts and recollections of the past that he _almost_ collided into the short green haired girl headed his direction. Almost. Stepping out of the way in a close second, he pocketed the phone with thoughts of getting the full details on his future hunting grounds later before a slight discrepancy in the environment caused him to quickly turn his head around.

"Please tell me that I'm still dreaming as I make my way to class,"

"Kiroshima Motohama. Leader of the infamous Perverted Trio which consists of you, your best friend Matsuda and the top scorer of the second years' A rank class, _Kiryu Aika_. There are also rumors swirling around that the childhood friend of you and Matsuda, a Hyodou Issei should be part of this group but since he seems to be a industrious and well mannered sort of fellow, when he's not being corrupted by you two or being the fall guy for your lecherous actions," the now named Motohama began to sweat hard at this, "I'll let him off. For now. A brilliant student with consistently high grades, who would make a good **_Limiter_** or even a well appreciated member of the special team West Genetics is creating, to compete in the improved Festas against schools from all the major nations. That is, if you weren't a lecherous scumbag who has made the naked bodies of women just as high a priority as your studies,"

_What the fuck is she talking about? Sure_,_ I might have peeped on the Kendo club while they were changing a bit too much, and I probably should be a bit more quiet while talking about eroge and light novels, but I haven't done anything too perverted during my enrollment here. And what's this whole deal with **Limiters **__and **Pandora **down here?_

_"_Change your ways Kiroshima-san. Or else I may be forced to remove you, for the good of the other students here, "

Motohama scoffed at this, his eyes flashing a deep purple for a brief moment before he continued on his journey, trying to forget what had just happened.

_Why the fuck did that grade schooler smell like a fucking frog for some reason? It's faint and a normal human would miss it, but nothing gets past my nose._

(Issei and Motohama's classroom)

"Did you hear? Miyabi and Malby almost got into a fight over who would become their partner. The perfects had to restrain them, and you know the worst part about it?"

"Tell me, we're curious!"

"The guys didn't even show up for the Baptism!"

"I hear that the two boys came from our class,"

Excitement, rumors and the latest bit of gossip filtered through the classroom as its students waited on classes to begin. Our protagonist on the other hand, was not concerned about such trivial matters, instead choosing to fully concentrate on drawing a picture of his time in the slums while doing his best to ignore the noise around him.

"_Hebi-teme_, I swear if I ever see your face again, I will track you down, no matter where you hide, and wipe your accursed presence from the Earth for good! That is a promise...I will not fail to fulfil!"

As he struggled to contain his anger, the brown haired youth failed to notice the electricity crackling around him levitating small pieces of tile and gravel in the air. He stole a glance at his left hand and realized the Charisma was glowing strongly.

_Oh shit...this isn't good at all. If one of the caped crusaders' goons decides to check here on a whim or even worse, if the disciplinary staff comes in here and sees me in this state... I'm screwed. Even worse than the time I was feeling sleepy and stumbled upon a whole library of ero-Joseph's books when trying to get something to drink_, The somewhat humorous memory allowed him to calm down somewhat, causing the aura to die down.

"You're quite the interesting one, Kirishima Motohama. On the surface you seem like a ignorant pervert whose only interest lies in fantasizing about the naked bodies of women and declaring quite boldly what you will do once you achieve your dream of being a 'Harem King'." Issei, who was approaching the door stopped and shivered. "Someone must have been talking about me," he whispered under his breath, before he ignored the feeling and opened the door. "No way. I must have been dreaming. Ah, well. Time to put on my mask and be the butt of all jokes again,"

"But if one were to look deeper, beyond the lecherous desire and the constant harassment of the ladies that you and your bald henchman continuously set up Hyoudou for - he may be young and hopelessly naive, but he's no pervert, no matter how hard he pretends to be one to please you two, ribbit, there's something that not even the Guardian of Order nor Momo-chan's Student Council can see. It's small, and well concealed by the debauched madness, but that small spark is the reason why you're even here today.

Don't disappoint me, Motohama. You still have a chance."

Why am I smelling frog and a hint of jealously and hidden desire...am I going crazy here or what?

(Some Hours Later)

(Park)

"Alright, alright oji-sama I know I dropped the ball. Big time," While doing his scouting, Motohama lost focus and scuffled his foot on the concrete, causing his tail's date to look briefly in his direction. After a few minutes she turned her attention back to her partner, causing the fellow student surveying them to let out a sigh of relief. "but I promise I'll tell you when I've got the time okay? It's just that I'm currently..." he could feel the tension in his left hand as he struggled to keep himself invisible to his targets. "I'll call you later, Oyama. Tell Hol..no kaa-san that I love her,"

The beep of the call ending was muffled by the sound of him putting it into his pocket.

Meanwhile the couple, blissfully unaware that they were being watched were busy getting to know each over a casual meal and dessert. The girl was slowly feeling remorse for what she would have to do to her date when this was over, while the guy was too busy thinking about how lucky he had gotten this time. After a few minutes had passed the girl stared deeply into her date's amber eyes, tears flowing like a waterfall as she prepared the potion that would separate them permanently.

"Issei-kun." The sorrow in the girl's heart seeped through into her voice as she slowly prepared the spell.

"What is it Yuma-san?"

"I don't know how to say this...and I really don't want to..." the stalker in the background slowly inched forward, waiting for an opportunity to strike. "but..."

"ISSEI! SHE'S NOT WHO SHE CLAIMS TO BE! GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!"

The girl gasped as she saw the mysterious figure emerge from the shadows, lightning crackling around his body. Then her eyes narrowed, before she got up and summoned a light spear, her form changing to a more older, voluptuous one as two crow-like wings emerged from her back.

"If you want him you you're going to have to get through me first you devil bastard!" the assailant frowned at the derogatory term, then shrugged it off as a casual slang for his 'gift' as the bringer of death to the monsters that now plagued Japan as he smirked. "If it means ridding the world of your pathetic kind, _with pleasure_,"

[ED: **_This Beautiful and Crazy World_** -Hisaka Yoko {Sapphire English cover} (_Attack on Titan_ ED 1)]


End file.
